Spider!
by fishy123
Summary: ONESHOT! Kagome finds a spider in her sleeping bag and Inuyasha does something unexpected to comfort her! fluff of course! And a bit of humor!
1. Default Chapter

**Well here it is, same story from 2 years ago only edited, please tell me what you think, I would really _appreciate_ any help!**

Spider (OneShot)

"Inuyasha! Let's stop for tonight. I'm tired! We all are! Please!" Kagome was now walking at a slower rate than any turtle in the world. She felt like she would pass out any minute now from exhaustion.

"She is right Inuyasha. We have been walking all day, fought two demons, and even found a jewel shard! Besides it's getting late and we have a long day tomorrow." Miroku said with a little smile on his face. He was also looking completely worned-out and the same thing could be said for both Sango and Shippo

"Feh, fine. We are going to stop for tonight and make a camp. But don't expect me to go easy on you tomorrow!" Inuyasha said, sounding annoyed as usual.

After eating dinner everybody went to sleep only to be awoken in about...ummm...five seconds by a scream that belonged to no other than Kagome.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" she screamed in horror on the top of her lungs. She quickly jumped out of her sleeping bag and started to jump and swing her arms around as if trying to get something off herself.

Everybody shoot up. Worry in their eye. But there was no demon around so why did she scream?

Inuyasha jumped off the tree and run to her immediately." Kagome are you ok? And what the hell are you screaming about?" He said while pulling Tetsaiga out.

"SPIDEEEEEEEER! THERE IS A SPIDER IN MY SLEEPING BAG! EW EW EW EWWWWWWW! IT WAS BIG AND BLACK AND WAS CRAWLING UP MY LEG!" she screamed while shaking her head harder, "IS IT STILL ON ME? IS IT? IS IT?"

"NO Kagome relax! It's gone now. I just saw Kirara eat it!" _I hope she went for that one even though Kirara is almost 7 feet away. _The half-demon thought. _Dang, I really need to start thinking more before I say something like that. _

However, Kagome noticed no such thing and the statement did seem to help her. Still, even though she wasn't as crazy as before she was acting more paranoid than ever, looking around every where, itching and scratching all over, shrieking every time something as small as a leave would slightly brush pass her foot.

"Just RELAX ALREADY!" Inuyasha grabbed her by both shoulders, forcing to stop any sort of movement and look at him.

"Really Kagome, it's ok. You don't have anything to worry about now." Sango said gently, trying to comfort her frightened friend. She then walked to Kagome's sleeping bag and searched throw it for any sigh of spider or any other thing that might scare Kagome. When she didn't find any thing she lifted the bag and brought it to its rightful owner opening it wide, so Kagome could have a closer look.

"See? There is nothing to worry about. Just go to sleep now, ok?"

Sango then slowly put the bag back down to its original place, straitening it out again. Meanwhile, Inuyasha slowly released Kagome who still had that anxiety written all over her face. She slowly walked over to the sleeping bag, giving Sango that same unsure look.

In return the demon slayer simply smiled and nodded in encouragement.

When Kagome finally got in her sleeping bag and tried to calm down, everyone settled down as well. Not including Miroku and Shippo who already went back to sleep, the minute after finding out what all the screaming was about in the first place.

Once again, silence fell upon them. Thankfully, no demon showed up after that little scene. So nothing to worry about but still...

"Go to sleep already will you? Didn't Sango tell you that there was nothing to worry about?" Inuyasha said from the tree with his eyes still closed

"How did you know I wasn't asleep? You didn't even open your eyes!" _Didn't she ever learn_? Even after all this time, she _still_ wasn't used to his ability to rely on his other senses, such as smell and hearing.

"I have my ways. Now tell me why aren't you asleep?"

"I just can't get over the idea that there was a _spider in_ my sleeping bag! I mean what if it was poisonous, then what? And if I hadn't realized it was there…and it would have bitten me…and…." Kagome took a deep breath, sitting up and drawing her knees close to her chest while resting her chin on them. "I guess I'm still a little scared." She confessed.

_Who would have thought that Kagome was afraid, out of all things, something as small as a spider? Even after fighting all those demons, and sleeping outside on the ground almost everyday. She never mentioned it, even thought we refer to spiders so much with Naraku. _Inuyasha thought briefly, shaking his head and looking back down at her.

"You know, it happened to me before… only, my Dad was there. He picked me up and gave me one of those bear-hugs and told me that it was going to be alright. So, I somehow fell asleep in his lap forgetting all about the spider and all." Kagome now had a sad smile on her face, remembering the moment.

For a second Inuyasha even thought that he smelled her tears. But the smell quickly disappeared. So Inuyasha did the only thing he though was right...

He jumped of the tree and walked over to her, taking of his red hiouri (SP?) he kneeled in front of Kagome and put it over her shoulders. Kagome looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Does this make you feel better?" He said softly, his face now resembling a tomato, while lifting her up and slowly putting her into his lap like a little baby, hugging her tightly.

"Yes, but why Inuyasha?" She whispered and buried herself in his warm chest.

"Because I don't want you to be scared and because I ... I ... I care about you Kagome." Kagome immediately lifted her head up to look into his golden eyes. She was lost in them but she suddenly understood something. Everything he just said was true he really meant it. Now, this has got to be the happiest day of her life. Inuyasha himself just said that he cared about her and it was true!

It wasn't one of those confessions that have the same meaning as "love". That would come much later. For now, he was simply admitting that indeed he does care for her, as much as he may have denied it before. And even though he will probably act like nothing happened tomorrow, Kagome knew it would take their relationship to a new height. For now all she wanted was to enjoy this moment as much as possible.

"And also because I want you to get at least _some_ sleep tonight so I won't have to carry you all the time tomorrow." He added, trying to make this seem as normal as possible.

Kagome chuckled slightly but simply choose to ignored the comment altogether.

"Goodnight and thank you Inuyasha." These were the last words that escaped her mouth before she got as close to him as she possibly could and fell asleep.

"Goodnight Kagome." He said as he fell asleep himself. Peacefully for the first time all because he had the one woman in his arms for whom he cared more than anything else in this world.

_Author's Note_

Even thought it had been **_two_** **_years_** since I wrote this, I decided to change this a bit…do some editing and I hope it's for the better! So there you go! Short but sweet.

I know I'm NOT the best writer but I hope you enjoyed it, **_please review! _**

_**Oh and yes I have changed my pen name from dark angel!**_


	2. Author's Note

Well I hope you enjoyed the story! Give me some feed backs. Oh and if you can, please tell me if the editing was good or if I should have just left it the way it was. Well this is one short author's note…not that anybody reads those anyway.


End file.
